Products derived from the isoindole of general formula: ##STR3## which exhibit an opium activity, have been described in American U.S. Pat. No. 4,042,707.
These products exhibit no activity towards substance P and nor are they used in the synthesis of such products.
Herbicides of the general formula: ##STR4## in which X may be a sulphur atom, R.sub.1 and R.sub.2 are hydrogen or alkyl and R is a substituted phenyl, have been described in European Application 0,068,822.
In spite of the research activities carried out and in spite of the interest created [M. R. Hanley, TINS, (5) 139 (1982)], practically no product has been discovered so far which acts specifically on substance P and has a nonpeptide structure, accordingly, the thiopyranopyrrole derivatives of general formula (I) are of great interest in so far as they make it possible to obtain such products.